dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Lock-Up (episode)
:You may also be looking for the villain Lock-Up. "Lock-Up" is the ninth episode of the third season of . It originally aired on November 19, 1994. Plot Batman and Robin, having captured the Scarecrow, return him to the gates of Arkham Asylum. Scarecrow is shaking with terror, and begs them to let him go, saying he wasn't going to commit any more crimes, he only escaped to get away from... "him". Lyle Bolton, Arkham's imposing new chief of security, appears at the entrance and takes hold of Scarecrow, telling him that he'll be the only escapee from Arkham on his watch. Bolton apologises to the Dynamic Duo for Scarecrow's escape and makes an ominous vow that he won't let down themselves, or the people of Gotham again. Robin is impressed, but Batman detects menace beneath Bolton's professional demeanor. As Bruce Wayne, he makes inquiries, and Dr. Bartholomew convenes a review hearing, attended by Wayne and Commissioner Gordon. It was the Wayne Foundation that endowed the new post at Arkham and suggested Bolton as "the perfect man for the job", but Wayne now says he has some misgivings. During the hearing, Bolton is all civility and earnestness, but as Dr. Bartholomew questions Scarecrow, Harley Quinn and Ventriloquist, it becomes clear that Bolton has cowed them into remaining silent about his actions. When Bruce Wayne recommends that Bolton's contract be extended for another eighteen months, the inmates panic and, led by Harley, finally begin screaming that Bolton has been torturing them behind the walls of the asylum. Bolton loses control and bellows that the inmates should be beaten near to death. It takes several large orderlies and a timely kicked-over chair from Bruce Wayne to restrain Bolton while the villains tremble in fear. Shocked, Dr. Bartholomew immediately fires Bolton, who goes completely crazy and says that he's been wrong: the real problem isn't the inmates, it's the soft-hearted police, doctors, and bureaucrats who refuse to recognize them for the scum they are. Swearing revenge, Bolton is dragged out. Later, in his hideout, Bolton watches an unflattering report on him by Summer Gleeson, and includes the media in his list of targets. Six months later, when Batman has subdued another street thug, he is surprised to see what looks like an armored paddy wagon, manned by Bolton, now wearing a costume and calling himself "Lock-Up". He announces that, together, he and Batman will make Gotham safe: Batman will catch the crooks, Lock-Up will make sure they never see the light of day again. Batman refuses to accept Lock-Up's brand of "justice", and the two fight, but Lock-Up makes a getaway. In short order, Lock-Up kidnaps Gleeson, Gordon, Dr. Bartholomew, and Mayor Hill. At first, Batman is unable to find Lock-Up's hideout, but Lock-Up leaves a cargo locker behind in his latest getaway with a serial number on it. Batman deduces that it is the registration number of a decommissioned naval vessel moored out at sea, that was used as a temporary prison while Stonegate Penitentiary was being built. Bolton was its chief of security. Batman and Robin make their way out to the ship, which Bolton has booby trapped with automated deathtraps. Robin makes his way to the holding cells, where the hostages are kept, while Batman fights Bolton. Their fight accidentally triggers the ship's propulsion system, driving the ship onto a reef and causing it to upend. As the ship takes on water, Robin frees the hostages and gets them to safety. Batman and Lock-Up fight each over directly above the ship's upturned propellers, but after they both plunge into the water, Batman manages to gain the upper hand and subdue Lock-Up. To catcalls and jeers from the other inmates, Bolton is ushered into his own cell at Arkham. He smirks, thinking that he's fooled them all: now he is in the perfect position to keep an eye on all the inmates. Background information Home video releases * * Batman: The Complete Animated Series (DVD) Production inconsistencies * After putting Mayor Hill in his cell, Lock-Up rattles the bars with his nightstick, but the sound effect is missing. Trivia * First appearance of Bruce Weitz in the DCAU; he later went on to voice gangster Bruno Mannheim on . * Along with Harley Quinn and Renee Montoya, Lock-Up was one of a few original characters created for the DCAU who were incorporated into the mainstream comics continuity. In fact, Lock-Up's incorporation actually preceded that of Harley, the most prominent example of such characters. * When Bolton goes berserk during the hearing scene, there is a humorous moment when Bruce Wayne, still in his guise of the indolent playboy, rather than the world's finest unarmed combatant, subdues Bolton by "accidentally" tripping him . Cast Quotes External links * Episode Review on World's Finest Category:A to Z Category:Batman: The Animated Series episodes